


Rose

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the remember challenge.</p><p>Spoiler for Loss. Olivia's POV (at least that was my intention at 3am).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the remember challenge.
> 
> Spoiler for Loss. Olivia's POV (at least that was my intention at 3am).

It had always been easy to remember her because she was truly unforgettable. Even as I trace along the gold letter on the marble headstone I always feel her beside me, gently whispering into my ear, her arms protectively envelope me.

There are so many things that I want to say yet more that I never said as I wonder who you are now. All I can muster up now as I drop the red rose at the foot of the headstone is “Goodnight sweetheart.” I feel a hand on my shoulder telling that it’s time to go and to let go.


End file.
